


Just another one of thoose days

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Thirteen - Freeform, dr who, thasmin, this I saD I’m sorry, yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: After Yaz’s parents find out that she’s gay they don’t take the news well... at all. They end up kicking her out and make it very clear she’s not welcome there





	Just another one of thoose days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall im back, hope ur years been good so far. hope yall enjoy this :) ps the song mentioned is ‘another one of thoose days’ by cavetown. They’re small artist but I highly reccomend you give there songs a listen they’re soooooo good!

Yaz has already kind of guessed that her parents wouldn’t really accept her, but throwing her out? She really didn’t think that they would be this extreme. She looked in the mirror, her eyes red and swollen from crying. 

She put a few small bits into a bag and headed to her front door. 

She opened the door and looked back, hoping, praying that they’d realise they’d made a mistake and they’d love and accept her for who she was. But they didn’t. 

“I’m sorry” she mumbled one last time and she closed the door behind her. She didn’t really know what she was apologising for she had done nothing wrong. If they couldn’t accept her that’s there problem. That’s what she kept telling herself. 

She sat herself down on a curb, resting her head in her hands. The hot sting of tears still burning her cheecks. 

She lifted up her head and heard the sound of the TARDIS. When it had fully materialised she stood up gently tapping on the door.

“Come in” she heard the familiar blonde women call from somewhere inside. She stepped in clutching her small bag in her hand.

The doctor stood up. She had her hair pulled back into a bun, but several strands of hair fell messily by her face and her hands were resting on her hips.

“Afternoon Yaz how are you? Oh what’s that?” she said looking down to the bag in Yaz’s hand.

Yaz cleared her throat it took her a while to build up the courage to speak, she couldn’t bare being rejected for the second time today.

“Umm well.. I was just... I was just wondering if Mabey I could possibly stay here...with you just for a while”

The doctor looked slightly puzzled and her head tilted slightly. “You... you want to stay here... like... with me?” 

“Oh if if it’s to much bother I can’t just-“

“No no no of course not... she said a huge smile spreading across her face. “it’s just people very rarely want to stay here with me. Anyway how come you want to stay here?”

Yaz’s lowered her head. “My family threw me out” she mumbled. She couldn’t finish her sentence and tears began streaming down her face. 

Her smile faded “Oh Yaz’s come here” she said tightly wrapping her arms around her. 

She didn’t say anything she just held Yaz and that’s really what Yaz needed right now. Someone to hold her.

The doctor gently moved them both over to the sofa puttting her arms around Yaz. 

The doctor knew she shouldn’t feel the way she did about Yaz, but how could she not? Every time she looked at Yaz she got butterflies and she tried to push the feelings down but they wouldn’t go away and she just had to accept that.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The doctor said softly.

Yaz lifted her head wiping her face with her sleeve. 

My family threw me out... because of the whole... you know... gay thing.

“Yaz that’s.. but how could they do that to you” 

She shrugged not wanting to speak for the fear she might cry again.

Deep down the doctor was angry she hated seeing Yaz so hurt. She didn’t understand why people were so cruel. Thousands of years she’d lived and the world had changed so much but she still couldn’t understand why people couldn’t just love each other for who they were. 

A part of her wanted to go the Yaz’s flat and have it out with her family, but she knew she couldn’t. Yaz needed her.

“Yaz.. I just want you to know you are always welcome here, with me, no matter what, this is your home and You’ve got Ryan and grayam and me and we’re your family and family sticks together”

Yaz gave a weak smile and nestled into the doctors side. Tears filled the doctors eyes she felt for Yaz, and it hurt her so much to see Yaz in pain. But she had to be strong, for Yaz.

She had found Yaz a room and suggested that she get some rest. It had been a long day.

Yaz lay staring at the ceiling, a thousand thoughts whizzing round her head.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and put in her headphones. She flicked through her music just wanting something to drift away to. 

‘Just another one of thoose days~cavetown’

“I saw that girl in my dreams but I don’t rember her name I guess it’s just another one of thoose days where I’m missing everything” 

She stared blankly at the ceiling tears rolling down her cheeks.

“But for now I’ll just feel lonely and my arms will feel so bare”

She heard a knock and was whipped back to reality. 

She saw the doctor pop her head round the door. She removed one of her headphones now and looked up and the doctor. 

They didn’t say anything but the doctor entered her room laying down next to Yaz and put the other headphone in. Her hand gently slid into Yaz’s and just said “it’ll be ok” 

Yaz put her head on the doctors shoulder gently squeezing her hand.

They lay for a while just listening to the song.

“I saw a girl in my dreams and she kissed me on my face” 

The doctor turned to Yaz there faces just centimetres apart. 

The doctor closed the gap and kissed Yaz softly running her hands through he hair. 

 

The doctor took Yaz’s face into her hands and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her close to her. 

“You’ll always have me”


End file.
